Businesses and other entities often make use of data centers to provide a variety of computing resources. Increasingly, those resources are being virtualized. Such virtualization can provide benefits, such as efficient scalability and redundancy benefits. Unfortunately, such virtualization can also make it more difficult to detect and mitigate intruders (and other nefarious individuals).